Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde ist eine neue Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie taucht zum ersten mal in Die neue und alte Rachel auf und ist bei den Cheerios. Sie wird von Becca Tobin dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' Kitty taucht das erste Mal auf in Die neue und alte Rachel auf, als Sue sie Kurt vorstellt. Sie ist neue thumbHead-Cheerleaderin und sehr arrogant. Sie wird von Sue als "junge Quinn Fabray" beschrieben, außer dass sie "nicht schwanger, manisch depressiv oder mal in und mal außerhalb eines Rollstuhls" ist. Zu Beginn ist sie noch "Freundin" der New Directions, weil diese seit ihrem Sieg bei den Nationals beliebt sind. Sie macht später ein paar sehr unpassende Kommentare und im Lima Bean beschwert sie sich, dass ihr iced Latte zu kalt ist. Sie macht sich oft über Mrs. Rose, die als neue Cafeteria Mitarbeiterin an der Schule ist, lustig und als Marley das mitbekommt, enthüllt sie, dass das ihre Mutter ist. Zum Schluss sagt sie zu den Glee Club Mitgliedern sie wären nicht mehr beliebt und schüttet Marley und Unique einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Britney 2.0 hat sie eine eher unwichtigere Rolle, man sieht sie am Anfang mit Brittany zu Hold It Against Me tanzen. Während sie bei Gimme More bemerkt, dass Brittany Playback singt schreit sie das laut allen zu. Als Marley und Jake später auf dem Flur stehen, mischt sie sich in die Unterhaltung ein und sagt sie wäre jetzt Jakes Freundin. Marley ist traurig und gibt Jakes Jacke, die er ihr vorher gab, Kitty. Diese sagt sie würde ihr sowieso viel besser stehen. Sie sieht Jake und Kitty mit Tränen in den Augen beim Weggehen nach. Das letzte mal in dieser Episode war sie zu sehen, als sie gemeinsam mit Jake auf dem Footballfeld läuft, während Marley von der Tribüne aus zusieht. In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? lädt Kitty Marley zu ihrem Left Behind Club im Breadstrix ein. Dort erklärt Kitty ihren Plan, um andere Mädchen zu ärgern, doch Marley ist davon nicht begeistert und will gehen. Jake versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Am nächsten Tag, läuft Kitty zu Marley und Jake, und macht sich wieder einmal über sie lustig. Darauf macht Jake mit ihr Schluss und Kitty wird sehr sauer. Sie will sich jetzt an Marley rächen. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht sieht man sie erst mit Jake reden. Dieser beobachtet, wie Marley und Ryder sprechen und wird ziemlich eifersüchtig. Sie beleidigt Marley und ihre Mutter wieder, was dazu führt, dass sie weinend wegrennt. Ryder nennt sie daraufhin eine Bitch, sie antwortet jedoch nur, dass sie Single sei. Danach bewerben sich Kitty und Jake um die Hauptrollen Danny und Sandy im Schulmusical Grease. Später erfährt sie jedoch, dass sie nur die Rolle der Patty Simcox im Musical erhalten hat und wird sehr sauer. Sonst sieht man sie nur noch bei der Performance zu Born to Hand Jive mit den New Directions, Mercedes, Mike und Ryder. In Glease versucht Marley in ihr Kostüm zu kommen, doch es ist plötzlich zu eng. Kitty stößt dazu und macht sich über Marleys Gewicht lustig, dabei war sie es, die in der Nacht das Kleid verengt hat. Sie behauptet, dass Marley durch ihre Mutter durchaus genetisch vorbelastet sein könnte und nun aufpassen müsse, nicht auf fett zu werden. Außerdem lädt Kitty sie zu einer Pyjamaparty ein. thumb|left|180px|Kitty während ihrem Solo.Die Pyjamaparty beginnt und Kitty bietet Marley gleich mal einen Donat an, um dann ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr zu führen, weil sie ablehnt. Kitty erklärt Marley wie sie ihren Finger in den Hals stecken müsse, um ihre Probleme zu lösen. Doch Marley will sich nicht übergeben. Später macht sich Kitty wieder über Marley lustig, indem sie sie nachmacht. Sie singt Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty). Als Marley das bemerkt, ist sie sehr unglücklich. Später, im Backstagebereich hat Marley wieder Schwierigkeiten in ihr Kleid zu kommen und Kitty erinnert sie erneut an die Variante, sich zu überzeugen und so Pfunde zu verlieren. Nachdem Marley sich endlich umgezogen hat, verunsichert Kitty Marley, da ein Kritkier im Zuschauerraum sitzt, der immer schlechte Kritiken schreibt. Doch Ryder macht Marley deutlich, dass sie nicht auf Kitty hören sollte. Daraufhin performt Kitty mit den New Directions You're The One That I Want (Glease). In Dynamic Duets 'stellt Finn, Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Club vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. Daraufhin kommt Finn in der nächsten Glee Stunde als The Almighty Treble Clef und macht dem Club klar das sie nicht mehr eine Einheit und somit ihre Harmonie nicht mehr stimmt. Er erinnert an The Avengerns die alle starke Persönlichkeiten aber nur zusammen ein Team sind. Seine Idee ist Dynamic Duets dafür tut er Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley zusammen ein eine Gruppe. Als Marley in ihr Superheldenkostüm gestiegen ist fragt Kitty (Femme Fatal) sie was das WF auf ihrem Gürtel bedeutet, was Marley mit Wall Flower (Mauerblümchen) beantwortet. Kitty gibt ihr zu verstehen das es nicht mehr so sein muss und macht ihr Mut sich zu verändern und sagt das WF nun für Women Fierce steht. Die beiden performen darauf den Song ''Holding Out For a Hero. thumb|left|134px Am Ende performen alle zusammen den Song Some Nights und akzeptieren damit Kitty als neues Mitglied. Beziehungen Jake Puckerman Die Beziehung wird zum ersten mal in '''Britney 2.0 gesehen, als Jake und Kitty zu Marley sagen dass sie zusammen sind. Sie trennen sich jedoch in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, weil Kitty einen Plan hatte,der Marley nicht gefällt. Daraufhin geht Marley und Kitty macht sich wieder über sie lustig, woraufhin Jake sie verlässt. Songs 'Solos' *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty)' (Glease) *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours' (Wonder-ful) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'Everybody Talks' (Jake) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Holding Out For a Hero' (Marley) (Dynamic Duets) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Wannabe' (Heimliche Laster) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) *'Say' (Shooting Star) *'Outcast' (Sweet Dreams) *'Longest Time ' (Lights Out) *'I Love It' (All or Nothing) Trivia *Ihr Nachname wurde erst in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht enthüllt. *Sie verehrt Quinn Fabray. *Sie ist eine Sophomore (zehntklässerin) bestätigt in I Do von Ryder. *Sie ist Christin, sagt sie selbst in Guilty Pleasures *Ihr "heimliches Vergnügen ist Spice Girls. *Sie hatte was mit beiden Puckerman´s *Sie wird von Sue als Quinn 2.0 bezeichnet *Sie war für Marley's Bullimie verantwortlich Bilder Kitty.png 76270-glee-kitty-s4.jpg Kitty Before Sectionals.png OMGKitty.gif Kitty5.gif Kitty6.gif Fonduekitty.jpeg HotInHerreKitty.gif KittyMarley.gif Glee-season-4-britney-2.0-jake-kitty-marley.jpg Quinnkitty.jpg 1146520_1353672970091_full.jpg Becca+Tobin+Glee+Season+4+Episode+6+2FC5F1C6itCl.jpg G1.jpg Glee-Kitty-spicegirls.jpg Tumblr_mea7ygdiIf1r1n66oo2_500.gif Tumblr_me42hjeAwn1rg0omfo6_250.gif Tumblr_men7us22Zg1qfo9f3o5_r1_250.gif Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions